


Lionne

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Cersei entre dans la cage aux lions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Cersei Lannister. Une introspection dans ses pensées. L'inspiration me vient d'une anecdote lue sur le site de la Garde de Nuit. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Les escaliers s’enfoncent dans l’obscurité. Cersei étouffe un rire moqueur. Son frère, les yeux hagards qui divaguent devant lui, la suit sans un mot. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien elle pourrait penser qu’il est inquiet. Il est simplement intrigué.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu’on se trouve là ? demande Jaime. Si tu avais envie de jouer, il y avait d’autres endroits dans le château. Plus chaud, moins humide …

– Ne t’inquiète pas, coupe Cersei. Tu vas vite comprendre.

Elle lui prend la main et le conduit plus profondément dans les entrailles de Castral Roc. Le silence les a enveloppés depuis de nombreuses marches déjà.

Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer le rugissement qui monte alors jusqu’à eux.

Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtent aux bas des marches, Jaime tire sur sa main et la retient.

– La cage aux lions ? dit-il.

– La cage aux lions, confirme-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu n’as quand même pas peur ?

Ça fait partie de leur petit jeu. Ils ne cessent de se défier l’un l’autre, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites.

Cersei espère que son frère ne se dégonflera pas.

A vrai dire, elle a tout prévu – les clés dérobées, la distraction des domestiques à l’entrée – sauf la réaction de Jaime.

Elle s’avance, à pas discrets. Elle ne peut se risquer à être brusque. Le moindre mouvement qui dénoterait une quelconque agressivité compromettrait tout. Les lions s’exciteraient et il ne serait plus question de s’en approcher.

Des yeux ronds, brillants, la fixent dans le noir. Elle les voit qui bougent de l’autre côté des barreaux.

Elle se tourne vers Jaime.

– Est-ce que tu oses me rejoindre dans la cage ?

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre, elle ouvre la porte en métal et entre.

L’un des lions s’est avancé. Une énorme crinière orange entoure sa gueule. Ses pattes sont plus grosses que la tête de Cersei. Il devance tous les autres et la scrute.

Cersei ne baisse pas le regard. Elle n’est pas une proie, la bête doit le comprendre. Elle est aussi un lion, un prédateur dont on doit se méfier, un dominant qui mérite le respect.

Son cœur bat la chamade, mais elle ne peut baisser les yeux, pas même quand elle sent des doigts entourer les siens. Elle sursaute, sa poitrine se soulève si fort qu’elle la croit sur le point d’exploser.

Le lion devant elle ne bouge plus, mais il la fixe toujours, elle et elle seule.

– Est-ce que tu as peur ? chuchote Cersei, le regard toujours plongé dans celui du lion.

– Non, répond Jaime.

Mais Cersei ne sait dire si c’est vraiment à son frère qu’elle a posé la question.

C’est un rapport de force qui se joue entre eux deux désormais, entre le maître et l’animal, la bête et l’homme.

Cersei ne sent plus les doigts de son frère sur sa main, elle ne l’entend plus la presser de sortir, il n’y a que son corps qui la guide vers le lion comme un papillon vers la flamme d'une bougie.

Le souffle du lion caresse ses bras nus, sa main qui s’approche de la gueule du lion.

Le museau est doux sous ses doigts tremblants. Tout son corps vibre, mais le lion incline sa tête, comme s’il se soumettait.

Cersei hésite, elle a repris ses esprits. Elle voudrait croiser le regard étonné de son frère qui n’a pas osé s’approcher, le regard du fils aîné de son père qui a reculé devant la peur et le danger quand elle ne l'a pas fait.

Jaime a beau être un garçon, celui à qui on enseigne le maniement de l’épée, à qui on offrira une armure et confiera des terres en temps venus, Cersei réalise à cet instant que c’est elle le plus courageux des deux. C’est elle qui, confiante, forte et intrépide, aurait dû être l'héritier.

**Author's Note:**

> Le prochain texte du recueil sera écrit du POV de Jaime Lannister.


End file.
